Various solutions have already been devised and proposed for connecting a coaxial cable to a printed circuit card.
The simplest solution consists in soldering the ground conductor and the central conductor of the cable directly to corresponding tracks on the card. Nevertheless, that method is suitable for circuits that operate at low frequency only because of the poor impedance matching that results from the soldering. It also does not enable the cable to be disconnected.
Connectors have also been proposed that comprise two elements, one of which is fixed to the card and the other of which is mounted on the end of the coaxial cable. Such connectors present all of the advantages of a releasable connection, and they generally provide good impedance matching for the line.
However they are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture and they occupy considerable volume on the card, and that is not always compatible with miniaturizing the card.